Sam and Dean and the sexy siren
by pjsparkles16
Summary: my first fanfic, be nice....Sam and dean meet a fellow hunter in a abondoned asylum...rated M for later chapters...Review please...I need feedback!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester or anything to do with the show supernatural

_i met them on a hunt,the famous Winchester boys. They looked like how all the other hunters had described them, Dean was a tall rugged man who had five o'clock shadow and looked like he hadn't had a good dream in weeks. He was the kind a guy girls just swoon over, the bad boy, the loner. the kind of guy that can make a virgin spread her legs in a heartbeat. Sam was a different story though, he fasinated me more that Dean ever did. He was tall, brown hair, always looked like something was on his mind. He was the brains of the team while Dean was the bronze always shoot first and ask later, while Sam he had to figure out the back story of the hunt, he had to figure out why all this was happening. But there was something sad about Sam, it was his eyes. They held sorrow and sadness that makes u tear up just by looking into them. And when he gazed at u it felt like he was gazing into ur soul. I can still remember the first day i met them it was like yesterday._

**1 year ago**

"There has been 2 more deaths since we been here and i still can't figure just what the hell is going on." Sam said his eyes fixed on the computer screen. "this is ridiculous what is happenning in that asylum to make kids die?"

"I don't know but whatever is happenning we have to figure it out soon i say we go tonight and kill whoever or whatever is doing this, and i think its this doctor guy..doctor...doctor Ellicott!" Dean said getting up and grabing his guns, "What are you waiting for Sammy get off your ass and come on."

As they walked into the asylum they noticed that the chain to the west wing was cut, "Now i see how teens get in here they bring freakin metal cutters." Dean said with a giggle, "I guess we should start there 'ay it might the best bet, hopefully no teens are in there. I wouldn't want to blast rock salt in so poor inocent kids chest, but wouldn't that be a funny sight?" Sam just walked away without saying a word. "what? don't tell me you weren't thinking about it too?" Dean asked fully amused. Before Sam could say anything they heard a noise coming from a room at the end of the hall. When they got there they stood outside the door getting ready to pounce Dean signaled with his hand "one, two, three" they ran into the room and saw that nothing was there. They both laughed and when Sam turned around he was eye level with a barrel of a gun. "Dean I think we have alittle problem."

"no need for weapons, we are all friends here just put down the gun and we can just talked about this ok?" Dean said as politely as possible. The dark figure lowered the gun away from Sams face, Sam couldn't see what the person looked like because there was no light. "Who are u two?" a voice came from the shadows. "We were going to ask u same question." Dean said with anger in his voice. While he said that he shined the light toward the direction of the voice. There stood a girl in black corset and black leather pants and weapons strapped up and down her legs. She was tall, very pale, deep dark red hair, and green eyes. Dean couldn't stop staring at her he was mezmerized just at the sight of her, he was speechless. Sam saw what was that Dean was speechless so he desided he would take command "So who the hell are u and what are u doing here."

"I'm none of ur damn business, and i'm hunting a very bad ghost. So if you don't mind get the fuck out of my way!" she said storming off.

The next day Sam and Dean were packing up there stuff in the car when they saw that girl walking toward her car. Sam grasped Dean's arm "look its that girl from the asylum, lets go talk to her and figure out who the hell she is." Dean grabed his arm "wait dude...hows my hair?"

"Come on, u dork before she leaves!" Sam said racing to the girl. "Hi! Do you remember us? We're the guys u almost shot full of rock salt." Slowly he was walking infront her so she couldn't get into her car. "Yea I remember you two, your the assholes that got in my way at the asylum, but i still can't figure out why i didn't shoot you, i must be getting soft in my old age." she said in with a giggle. " Now can you get out of my way, there is a nasty poltergist I have to kill so i'm going to be polite as possible get the fuck out of my way!" She was starting to get angry. Dean jumped in front of Sam, "You know ur sexy when you get angry?" he said flashing his famous smile. "if you don't tell us who you are or we can just follow to where ur going and bug the shit out of you..." before he could finish she interupted him "Fine, My name is Annie, and i am a Demon hunter a pretty damn good one if you ask me." Sam and Dean just looked at her contimplating what to say next. "Well I Dean and this is my little brother Sammy. If you want to help we can come with you." Annie looked stunned at them "wait did you say Dean and Sam your last names aren't Winchester are they?" They both nodded at her wondering how she knew that. " Oh MY GOD! your father s the best hunter of our time. MY dad got to work with him once when i was little. I think he is the reason i started hunting. Man my dad was so pissed he wanted me to get out of the hunting business. He wanted me to go to collage blah blah blah. But when i saw your father in action saving peoples lives i knew thats what i wanted to do. Your father is a hero!" Annie was smiling from ear to ear. "You two should come with me i can use all the help i can get."

"Wait, wait, wait..first you called us assholes who need to get your way and now you know our last names your like come with me i'm ur best friend shit like that, starstruck are we?" Dean was having so much fun with this. "Maybe you should be beging us to come with you huh?" Annie expression grew dark, " You know what, screw you! I thought you could help and i thought it would be fun but i guess i did hit the nail on the head you two are complete asswholes! Nevermind." She growled while walking off. "Wait" Sam said "sorry my brother can be rude sometimes, look our father is missing and we are looking for him. Maybe if your not busy with your stuff you can join us. We need more help even though Dean doesn't want to admit it. Please come with us, i promise it would be fun." Sam used his puppy dog eyes to get his way. "Alright, i'll come but where do i put my car? and what about Dean..if he says one nasty thing to me i will kick him in the nuts, got it?" Annie smirked. "yea i got it, one of my dads friend lives near here where can stash your car, follow us." he opened the car door for her. " stay close behind." Sam got into his car, Dean looked at Sam as they turned on the road. "Dude your going the wrong way, interstate's that way. Why is Annie following us, what did you do Sam?"

"who, slow down. we are going to dad's friend Jimmy, and we are going to stash Annie's car there so she can come with us to help find dad. Don't worry she can help." Dean looked stunned about what Sam just said. "Are you crazy, we hardly know he. Sammy she could be an axe murderer or posessed by a demon or something like that. NO! she is not coming with us,NO NO NO!!!"

At Jimmy's Annie parked her car and grabed her guns and clothes, and put them into the winchester's car. "This is a bad idea Sammy trust me something is going to happen and i will be telling you told you so. And beside we don't need her me and you are enough to find dad ourselves." Sam gave Dean a harsh look, "trust me Dean we need help and she can help us now shut up and tap a nap or something." Annie jumped in the backseat, she was smiling so hard that it looked like she was going to break if she tried to smile anymore. "This is going to be great guys, we are going to have a blast, Dude i love your car its kick ass. Hey sorry for calling you guys assholes i hope your not angry?" She looked directly at Sam and smiled. "we're not mad, don't worry about it." As they pulled out of Jimmy's driveway Annie thought to herself "_I hope this turns out ok_" still looking at Sam. This was going to be interesting she could feel it...

TBC...

i'll have the next chapter ASAP!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam, Dean and Annie were getting along pretty well except when Dean and Annie went at it. They fought about everything. What kind of food to get, what demon is what, stupid stuff like that. But when it came to the job they had each others backs. It was like they belonged to be a team together. Annie was expecially close to Sam, always giggling at his stupid jokes, smiling at him all the time, and staring at him when he wasn't looking. Dean got the funny feeling that she kinda had a thing for Sam. One day he decided to talk to Sam about it. "Sammy, i think Annie wants to do you." Not so suttle as he would of hoped it would be but he still got his point across. "What are you talking about? we're just friends." Sam said astonished. "Why would you think that?"

"Well" Dean continued, "Because of the way she looks at you when your not looking. Its so obvious, You should go for it i mean whats the worst that can happen you have bad sex, which i doubt is possible have you seen the tits on her like 2 plump melons." Dean zoned out thinking of annie's boobs. " Dean, look i don't think Annie has a thing for me. It sounds like you have alittle thing for her." Sam said with a smile. "Besides i'm still trying to get over Jesse, I just don't think i'm ready yet you know?"

"First of all, I don't have a thing for Annie, just because she has a nice rack doesn't mean anything, second of all its been a year dude, I don't think Jesse would want you to be like this, She would want you to be happy." Dean said with a a sad smile on his face. "Now go in there and get Annie." He said pushing Sam into the toward the other room. "Stop dude, You don't even know Jesse so how the fuck could you possibly know that she wants me to move on? Huh? You met her once and hit on her, You know you do that alot, hit on poor inocent girls and then fuck them and the next day ditch them.What kind of living is that? You can't possibly be happy!" Sam was yelling."I'm going out, i need a drink." Sam walked out, cursing under his breath.

For the next few weeks Dean and Sam hardly talked about that night, They hardly talked about anything. Annie couldn't figure it out. So one night while Dean was out she decided to have a little chat with Sam. "What is going on with you and your brother? You guys haven't said two words to eachother for weeks.What happened?" Annie was very concerned about this. "Me and Dean got into alittle argument nothing big, You know whats really bothering me though, I think he might of been right." Sam walked toward Annie, grabed her face and kissed her. "What are you doing?" she asked pushing him off confused. "i'm kissing you, well trying to i haven't done it in a while i might be a little rusty." Sam smiled. before he could say anymore Annie pounced on him. They kissed more deeply, consuming eachothers mouths. More intense with every moment that past. Annie was the first one to come up for air. She threw him on the bed and straddled him. She ripped off his shirt , hungry for his skin. "Hey that was my favorite shirt." Sam said with a smile. It was to late the shirt was dead trown apart in the heat of the moment. Annie was kissing down Sam chest all the way to his bellybutton, she stopped at his belt. "Here i'll get it" he said grabbing for his belt buckle. Annie stopped him, she took of his belt and unzipped his pants with her teeth. She could see he was getting hot, His friend was standing up to say hi. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Sam said pushing her away, but before he could finish his pants were gone and her hand was rubbing his hard cock through his blue boxers. _Screw it _ he thought and lost complete control. He rolled her on her back and started kissing down her neck and traced a line toward her ear lobe. She moaned out of pure pleasure, felt himself getting even harder by her noises. He kissed her collar bone, he lefted up her black shirt over her head revealing her black silk lace bra, he was speechless. "You can touch them if you like, they don't bite." Annie giggled. He realized that he was staring and woke up. He started to trail kisses down her cleavage and and sliding her bra strap down so he could get access to her beautiful bare breasts. She stopped him and pushed him back, "Whats wrong, did i do something wrong?" She didn't say a word she just sat up and unhooked her bra, she laid back down and waited for him to reply, he smiled and started kissing her again. he ripped off her bra in a fit of lust hungry of her round boobs. He started kissing her skin and sliped her perfect nipple in his mouth. He sucked on her while not forgeting about her about her other nipple, he pinched hit between his pointer finger and thumb. She was in pure ecstasy. He slid his hand down to her pants, he removed them slowly revealing matching lacy black panties, he knew he was in heaven. She rolled him over and straddled him. "If you don't mind i like to be in control, dominating is so much fun." an evil smile formed on her face. "You can dominate me anytime" Sam responded hungry for some lovin. Annie then reached down to his boxers " What are the still doing on?" she asked, by the time she finished that sentence his boxers were gone, now Sam was completly naked and funerable Annie was about to have alittle fun. All of the sudden the door flung open and it was Dean. "Sammy i need to..." he stopped and looked at the positioned Sam and Annie were in. " Oooo i think i interupted something my bad continue." he walked out of the room smiling.

Annie got up off of Sam, "I better go to bed night" she said while getting dress. "Wait," Sam said trying to stop her "Don't leave, we were just getting good, why are you leaving?" Annie looked at Sam trying to figure out what to say. "Maybe Dean walking in was a good thing, we shouldn't do this it will just make things way more awkward, besides i don't think your 100 percent over Jesse and i don't want to rush you. I Don't want to be the one you rebound with and experiment with. I don't want anyone to get hurt. So can we just forget about all this and just be friends who work together? Not people who fuck and work together." Annie didn't wait for an answer she walked out. Sam put his pants back on and sat on the end of the bed. Was he really going for Annie to try to get over Jesse, Did he really like hern maybe she was right. So many questions, he couldn't think about t all at once. He needed to sleep on it, maybe that will help him figure it out. Or maybe it will make him be confused more.

**TBC**

_please comment love to hear what you have to say, i like critism!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to give a special shout out to Lilywest. She made me decide to resurrect this story, thanx so much for ur kind words :D _

_I know its been a long time since updated but here comes chapter 3 I hope u like. :D_

_O and I don't own supernatural but I do own Annie._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After that little mix up with Sam, Annie didn't really talk to him that much. She wanted to but she just couldn't make herself look at him none the less talk to him. Sam felt really bad about the whole ordeal but still couldn't help but think about caressing her pale naked skin, he wanted so badly to kiss her ruby red lips all the way down to her perky breasts. He needed to stop thinking about this in the car or Dean will totally know what he was thinking about by the strain of his pants. But Dean already had an idea, he needed to talk to Sam while Annie was asleep in the backseat.

"So what happened between u and Annie after I left?"

"Nothing dude, you fucked it up. She left right after you, she thinks that I'm still not over what happened with Jess. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well is she right? Is she just your rebound?"

"See there's the thing I don't know, I mean yea I know I have feelings for Ann but I still so confused. I know I still love Jess."

"Well you are always gonna be in love with Jess, I don't think she wants you to move on completely, I think she's the one that doesn't want to get hurt. Maybe you should talk to her." Dean shrugged.

"Wow, when did you get so in tuned to women's feelings?"

"You know that Oprah is a genius." Dean winked at Sam.

A couple hours later the arrived at a hotel to get some much needed beauty sleep. Annie got a room conjoining to the boys. She was just about to hit the pillow and go off to dream land when there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door she saw Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor. "Can we talk?" he asked in a low voice.

"Umm I was actually about to go to bed…"

"Please?" He looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. That always got her, what can she say she's a sucker for his adorableness.

"Yea come on in." she opened the door wider and let him walk in. "So what do you want to talk about?" Annie sat down on the bed.

"I want to talk about what happened a couple weeks ago."

"Sam we don't need to talk about that, can't we just forget about it and move on?" Annie looked down and started picking at the comforter.

"I can't forget about it Annie. I can't get what happened out of my head, I'm really confused right now." Sam sat down beside Annie.

"Me too, Sam I like you a lot, its just this kind of thing never work out when ur have our profession. It never works out. Trust me on this Sam." She squeezed his hand.

"So you've been through this before, you got hurt and you don't want it to happen again am I right?"

Annie looked down again, trying to put her thoughts together. She really didn't want to remember her painful past but it started to rush back..

_3 years ago_

_Annie and Z were on the road to there next hot spot. "So what's the dish, what we getting now?" Z said with a goofy smile on his face, Annie turned to him and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Well 3 guys have been found dead in their bed completely drained of color and most of their blood." _

"_So what, are we talking about vampires you and I both know they are as real as aliens." Z laughed _

"_No, there was no puncture wounds on the bodies, there was no marks at all on the bodies. They were just laying there dead completely drained." _

"_Wow, sounds like fun can't wait! Where do we need to go?" _

"_Myersville, Colorado." _

"_Myersville here we come!" Z stepped on the gas pedal and sped toward the small town. When they got there they found out tons of things in a span of 2 days. The thing attacking men was a succubus, it was draining the life and blood out of young men to survive and have eternal life and beauty. We had to find this old bitch before she kills anybody else. " I still can't figure out who is doing this!" Annie said very frustrated. "This whore hasn't hit anyone since we've been here!" _

"_Annie calm down, we will figure it out. Trust me." Z smiled._

"_Don't tell me to calm down, I need air. I'll be back." With that Annie walked out. She took a long walk around the block 3 times. When she realized what time it was she turned around and headed back to the hotel. Quietly as she could she unlocked the door and slowly walked in, she didn't want to wake up Z if he was asleep. _

"_Z!" Annie screamed, she turned on the light and ran toward him. He was laying on his back with succubus on top of him, her long tongue down his throat . She turned to Annie, jumped off of Z and jumped out the window. "Z" Annie said again when she got to him. "It's going to be ok, I'll get u to a hospital, just hold on!" _

_Z was very pale and barely breathing, "Annie." He said in a whispered tone, "I'm sorry, I thought it was you, she looked like you. I love you Annie, never forget that." _

"_Don't talk like that, you're going to be ok, I'm not losing you. Now get up Z!" Annie demanded, tears flowed down her face. "Please Z, don't leave me. I need you…" Annie grabbed his shirt._

"_Annie I love you so much, I love….." Z's eyes closed and he faded into darkness. _

"_Z…Z… No!!! Come back, I need you. I can't do this alone." Annie cried and through herself on his chest. She cried for what felt like hours , she decided she needed to make a plan. She grabbed Z's body and took him out to the middle of the woods a few miles outside town. She gave him a true hunters funeral. Tears still streamed down her face, the one thing she knew she had to get out of this town, screw the succubus, she had to leave now. With one final look at Z's burning body she left him and kissed him goodbye one final time…._

**Present Day**

"Look Sam just trust me, nothing is going to happen between us. Its for the best." Annie got off the bed but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He grabbed her face with his strong hands and gave he a deep passionate kiss. "Sam" She moaned, "O Sammy" she loved his lips on hers they melted perfectly together. "Wait, wait, wait…what are you doing? We need to stop." Annie said pushing away from Sam.

"I don't want to stop, I like kissing you." He kissed her again engulfing her into his strong arms. "Annie, I want you, you're all I think about. So just kiss me and we will figure this out later."

"You're not using the right head Sam." Annie stated then melted back into his arms, "Fuck it."

They laid down on her bed and Sam got on top of her. She preferred to be on top but this time she will let it slide. He traced his hand down her side and underneath her shirt. She got tingles everywhere he touched her. He lifted her shirt above her head and caressed her breasts, they were the perfect size. They molded perfectly in his hands. She moaned in pleasure, "MMM Sammy, that feels so good. Don't stop." Annie moaned. The way she moaned mad Sam's pants get tighter. Annie's hand went down to his belt buckle, "this buckle is ridiculous." Annie giggled. Sam reached down and undid his pants, they were gone in an instant. "O Sam you are so hard." Annie said flipping him onto his back. She pulled off his shirt in a matter of seconds. His body is beautifully sculpted, she loved looking at his strong pecks, sexy six pack, and that sexy V that points down to his big cock. She kissed down his body toward his hard shaft, "Somebody is excited." she said grabbing a hold of him and kissing the tip of his penis. Sam left out a strong moan before tangling his hand in her hair. She put most of his shaft into her mouth sucking lightly, she started increasing speed and suction . "O god Annie, I want to be inside you." He said grabbing her shoulders and lifting her about him. He ripped off her pants and panties and thrusted her on his penis. She screamed in pleasure, having him inside her was an intoxicating feeling she never wanted to live without it again. He flipped her over on her back, and started to thrust harder into her. He wanted to be completely inside her, he started to pick up speed and he could feel himself about to let go. "Annie, cum for me baby." That was all she needed to hear, she let go and 2 seconds later he came too spilling his seed into her. Sam collapsed on Annie staying there for a second then rolling over next to her. Annie moaned from the lose of contact between them.

"Wow, that was amazing…" Sam said breathless.

"I know right…" Annie agreed. "It's been awhile since I've had great sex like that." She giggled.

"Me either."

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"Lets not think about that now Ann, lets just get some sleep. Ok?"

"Ok." Annie snuggled close to Sam, still trying to figure out what the are gonna do tomorrow. Was this just a one night stand or was this the real thing? She had to figure this out fast before something really bad happens. Something always does when you are in this profession…

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter. What's gonna happen when they wake up tomorrow? I guess I will have to hurry up and write the next chapter so y'all can find out lolz… **_


End file.
